


Fucking Shit

by fElBiTeR



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Max, Fluff, Gen, He Secretly Likes The Hug, Implied Parental Neglect, Max Just Needs A Fucking Hug, Non-Consensual Hugging, Profanity, There's A Tag For That, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angry yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fElBiTeR/pseuds/fElBiTeR
Summary: Max accidentally calls David 'dad' drabble.





	Fucking Shit

**Author's Note:**

> uh whoop
> 
> edit: oH MY GOD THE SEASON FINALE
> 
> RT sure does know our weaknesses don't they?

“—dad. Fuck, fuck!”

“Max,” David has a shit-eating grin on his face, “What did you just call me?”

“Fuck off, you motherfucking piece of shit,” Max growls aggressively, trying to cover up for his mistake, but David isn’t at all swayed by Max’s vulgar language. “Fucking shit,” Max swears under his breath, too quiet for the rest of the world to hear but apparently loud enough for David.

“ __ _Max_ , _language_ ,” David tries again, this time reaching for the back of Max’s hoodie and lifting him high above the ground, up to David’s eye level, way too far off the ground, before Max has the chance to run the fuck away.

“Shut the fuck up,” Max says, eyeing David’s crotch just in case he really needs to escape. The world doesn't need any more happy little Davids running around anyway. Freedom was just a swing and a kick away.

“Gah!” Max squeaks as David brings Max closer to his chest in a disgustingly warm and enveloping hug. “Fuck you, let me go!”

David is kind of smothering Max’s face in his shirt and it’s kind of warm and Max wouldn't admit it out loud but it felt a little bit overwhelming and nice—

What the fuck was he thinking?

“Fuck you, David, put me the fuck down!” Max renews his struggles in trying to kick David in the shin. He hears a sigh from above him as he feels himself being lowered onto the ground. Max feels the tip of his ears and his face heating up because no one has hugged him in fucking centuries for as long as he can remember and then David comes along trying to spread his positivity and optimism?

“Fuck you,” Max says, quieter, glaring out at David from underneath his hoodie. As Max already knows, David is grinning ear to ear, way too bright and too much for Max to bear with. He needs to avert his eyes and stare at the ugly dirt below the both of them instead.

“Mhm!” David chirps happily. Maybe Max should have bit down David's arm when he had the chance.

David’s smile definitely couldn't get any wider.

**Author's Note:**

> I want both the hug and Max calling David 'dad' to happen
> 
> Maybe I should write more content around this scene? I dunno lol


End file.
